


Let The Games Begin

by MyChemical_Dumbass



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Hunger Games, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemical_Dumbass/pseuds/MyChemical_Dumbass
Summary: In a jarring combination of many universes, tributes that each have one super-power and greek godly parentage of some sort are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. In these Games, 26 tributes (a male and a female from each of 13 districts) are randomly chosen to go to the Capitol- The ruling district of the country known as Panem- where they will be groomed to entertain the citizens of the capitol up until the moment they enter the arena. The arena (A structure that stretches up to 2 miles wide made purely for the purpose of the games, rigged with traps and different biomes) is where these tributes will battle to the death for the entertainment of the capitol. One tribute- and only one tribute- is allowed to leave the arena, and that is when all other tributes have been eliminated from the arena by death. We follow their lives closely, get to know them and their story as their slow decent toward death drags on before our eyes.





	Let The Games Begin

!!WARNING!! This is a work in progress. Your favorite characters will die. They will. From the moment I create a character, I know if they will survive or not. Most likely, they won't. They will all die and it will be sad. The bad ones die, the good ones die, the hated ones die, the likable ones die, they all die. It will be sad. I will update but it will not be a lot cause I have 2 other stories I'm working on. Proceed with caution.


End file.
